Accelerator and Last Order
by ThomasGabrielWhite
Summary: Last Order and Accelerator get into arguments that damage their friendship but when they forgive each other they seem like better friends but then they have another argument, they might not be able to keep forgiving each other forever.
1. The Request And The Broken Heart

Last Order's point of view:

Last Order was crying, Accelerator had insulted the way she talked, he had never done that before. He yelled at her a lot, but he never mentioned her talking. He hadn't even been talking to her about how he talked, he was talking to Aiho Yomikawa(the person they live with), she had just been listening from behind a corner when she heard him. She had been programmed that way so she couldn't lie without revealing that she was lying, she couldn't help it. She had bypassed some of the programs in her mind, maybe she could get rid of the problem with her voice.

A while later, when she stopped crying, she got up and walked home. When she walked through the door she got slapped in the face by Accelerator, he was breathing hard. She looked at him and started crying again.

"I was very worried about you," he said, "never stay away that long ever again."

"Misaka-Misaka thought you thought Misaka-Misaka was annoying," she said crying.

"It's not you, it's how you talk," he said.

"Maybe you could help Misaka-Misaka not talk this way," she said.

"Why do you need help," he said, "how hard can it be to just stop, everyone in the world can do it except you and the other clones, I don't care if the others talk that way, they don't seem very smart, and I'll probably never talk to them, but I have to live with you and you seem smart enough to talk right."

"Misaka-Misaka hates you," she yelled then started crying,"she was programmed to talk like this, she can bypass the programming only with a mixture of her human mind and someone encouraging her, she can't do it herself, now that you refused to help her she will now have to find someone else." She ran into her room.

"Good riddance," she heard him say from behind the door. She cried very hard when she heard him say that.


	2. Search, Forgiveness, And Acceptance

Accelerator's point of view:

He hated himself, he just refused to help his only friend with something she only wanted because of him. He got up to go talk to him, she probably wouldn't forgive him but he didn't care, he just wanted to hear her voice again, he didn't care how she talked. He knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he moved his hand to the doorknob, but his hand was shaking, he was scared she wouldn't even look at him, she was his only friend and she might hate him forever. The room was very silent, and a little bit of cold air was coming under the door.

He panicked, he didn't even turn the doorknob, he just pushed the door down. The room was empty and the window was opened and her blankets and clothes had been tied together and to her bed and hung out the window. He got dizzy, he didn't know he hurt her feelings that much, he needed to find her.

He had searched half the city when he found her. She was sitting under a tree sleeping. He leaned down to pick her up but she woke up and screamed. He covered her mouth and picked her up. She kept kicking him, trying to escape, but he kept holding her. "I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean what I said, I love you, I don't want you to leave me, you're my only friend."

"Misaka-Misaka meant what she said, she never lies, its part of her program, She hates you more than anything," she said.

"I don't care if you hate me, I won't let you out of my sight ever again, I'll even follow you to the bathroom if I have to," he said, then blushed when he realised what he said.

"Why won't you let Misaka-Misaka go, she hates you, you said 'good riddance' when she ran to her room," she said. He put her down, but held her where she was with one hand. He slapped her.

"I was angry when I said that, I didn't mean it, I don't know what else to say, I love you and I always want you to be with me," he said and hugged her.

She started crying, "Misaka-Misaka's sorry," she said, "Misaka-Misaka was just mad you wouldn't help her, an sad about what you said."

"I'll help you, but, I'm not very patient, I will loose my patience and punish you for your mistakes, but I'll try not to the first week" he said.

"I don't care about the punishment," she said.


	3. Training

Three weeks later, no ones point of view:

Accelerator slapped Last Order for the 56th time that day, her face was very red. This was the second week of torture she had been through, each of the weeks he slapped a different cheek so he didn't do too much damage. He slapped her for every small mistake, he didn't care about stuttering, which was good because she stuttered a lot, he only hit her when she said Misaka when talking about herself, she no longer said it twice or said she or her when talking about herself, but she couldn't stop saying Misaka.

She sat down and started crying, "I'm sorry, Misaka,s very sorry," she said.

He knelt down beside her and slapped her lightly, "I don't like having to do this to you, but it was part of our deal," he said.

"I would rather go to school and be made fun of then do this," she said.

"No you wouldn't, I was made fun of when I went to school and I didn't like it, it was horrible, I didn't even want to live," he said. S

he hugged him,"I'm sorry, Misaka is very, very sorry," she said.

"I'll make another deal, I'll let you go to school when you if you don't say Misaka, just once, it won't matter after that, I don't like hitting you, your face is almost bleeding," he said.

Three days later in the morning, Accelerator's point of view:

He decided he wouldn't hit her today, yesterday she started bleeding and he ended the training early. He needed a different punishment, one that didn't hurt as bad but still made her not want to give up. He decided to not let her eat until she succeeded, unless the day ended first, he decided he wouldn't eat either, because she liked food and it would be torture for her to see him eat and not be able to eat herself.

Near the end of the day:

"You're very close, try one more time," he said. He really meant it, even if she didn't do it he would let her give up, she really needed food. "Please try, I can't let you give up unless you try," he said, she had already tried to eat his hand, he didn't want to know what she would do next. He was holding her hand, she was shaking, if she didn't get food soon she would faint. "Hurry up," he said.

"Why are you doing this," she said, "it was better when you were slapping me, I don't care if I bleed, it won't kill me, but starvation will." He was very happy, she did it.

"You don't have to worry any more, you did it," he said. He helped her up but she fell down again immediately, so he picked her up and brought her to the table. Luckily he had gotten supper ready before, so he could feed her immediately. She was too weak to eat herself so he had to help her. When she was done he carried her to her bed, when he started to walk away he couldn't, she had grabbed on to his hand and fell asleep holding it. He laid down next to her and hugged her, eventually he fell asleep holding her.


	4. School Bullying

Accelerator's point of view:

"Wake up" he said to Last Order,"don't you want to go to school." She woke up immediately.

"Y-y-yes," she said stuttering.

"Why are you stuttering," he asked.

"I d-don't know," she said.

"Are you sure you want to go to school, people could tease you,"he asked.

"I-I-it w-w-wa-was p-p-part o-f our d-d-deal," she said.

He knew people would tease her, he hoped it wouldn't hurt her too badly. "Okey, you can go, but if anyone hurts your feelings tell me," he said.

Later, Last Order's point of view:

Last Order didn't talk most of the day, but then someone asked if she could talk. "I-I-I c-c-can t-t-talk," she said.

"No you can't you can only stutter,"he said.

"S-s-s-stut-t-ter-ring i-is t-t-talk-k-king," she said.

"If you keep talking like that then you'll never have friends," he said.

"I-I-I h-h-have f-fr-fr-friends," she said.

"They're probably all adults, they aren't really your friends, they think you're too stupid to understand things, so the pretend to be nice," he said.

"A-a-accelorator i-i-isn't p-p-pr-pr-pretending,"she said.

"Accelerator is your friend," he asked, "you belong in the nuthouse."

"W-w-whats a-a n-n-nut-h-h-house," she asked.

"You're the stupidest person in the world, a nuthouse is a place for crazy people, and if you believe Accelerator is your friend then that's where you belong," he said.

"H-h-he i-i-is m-m-my f-fr-fr-friend," she said.

"Hey everyone, this stuttering idiot is friends with Accelerator,"he shouted. Some people hid, and some people laughed.

"Y-y-you're m-m-mean," she said.

"No, I'm not, only to people I despise, to my friends I'm the nicest person in the world," he said. "Do your parents know you are friends with Accelerator."

"I-I-I d-d-don't h-h-have p-p-parents,"she said.

"Why, did Accelerator kill them, like what he did to my parents," he said.

"N-n-no, i-i-is th-th-that w-w-why y-y-you a-a-are m-m-mean t-t-to m-m-me, b-b-because I-I-I'm f-fr-fr-friends w-w-with y-y-your p-p-par-rent's k-k-killer, h-h-he d-d-doesn't k-k-kill p-p-people a-a-any m-m-more," she said.

"I don't care if your friends with a murderer, it's you I hate, and he didn't stop killing people, five weeks ago I saw him kill someone that didn't even have powers," he said.

"I-i-i d-d-don't b-b-bel-lieve y-y-you, h-h-he w-w-would n-n-never k-k-kill a h-h-helpl-less p-p-person," she said angrily.

"Yes he did, he reached inside him and pulled out his heart," he said. She was so angry she attacked him, but all his friends pulled her off. "Maybe he didn't kill your parents, maybe they just abandoned you," he said. Even though she never had any parents and what he said didn't mean anything, it still hurt her feelings. She ran out of the room, crying.

The boy's point of view:

Maybe he shouldn't have said that, she had said she didn't have parents, maybe that had a very big effect on her. He needed too apologise, he didn't hate her, he always teased the new students, but he never made them cry, and the next day he made friends with them, he didn't care that she was friends with a murderer, she could probably make him better.


	5. The Lie And Attempted Suicide

Last Order's point of view:

Last Order wished she had parents, but she was just a creation made in a laboratory. She wanted parents more than anything in the world. She liked being with Accelerator, but he was more like an older brother than a parent.

She waited till she stopped crying before she went home. When she got home Accelerator asked how school was. She said it was good. He asked his people teased her, she didn't lie about that but she said nothing they said hurt her.

MESSAGE FROM ME: The reason it doesn't have direct quotes is because her mind is partially in Limbo and she hears and processes it but isn't actually thinking about it.

Accelerator's point of view:

Something was weird about Last Order, she said she was fine but she wouldn't look at him. He decided to let her think for a while before talking to her.

Later that day he herd a knock on the door. When he opened the door it was a little boy, immediately he knew it was someone from Last Order's school and that some thing was wrong. The boy wanted to see Last Order and apologize. He told him what he had said about Last Order's parents abandoning her. Accelerator knew how Last Order felt, his parents had abandoned him but she never had any.

He turned around and ran to Last Order's room and saw her about to jump out the window. He ran over and garbed right before she jumped. When he pulled her back she kept trying too pull away and go to the window, but he kept holding her back. The whole time she was screaming and crying. But he kept holding her and hugging her. When she finally calmed down she hugged him back and kept saying sorry. He pushed her away for a second and slapped her.

"Don't do that ever again," he said. Then he pulled her back and hugged her again. Soon she fell asleep and he picked her up and put her in her bed. When he turned around he saw the little boy sitting in the doorway crying.

He was mad at the boy for what he said to Last Order but he calmed down when he realized he regretted it more than anything he had ever done wrong.

"Never tell someone their parents abandoned them, even if it's true," he said, "it is the worst thing you can say, people don't like being reminded of what they don't have."


	6. Note From The Author

I got a bad review from someone that shall remain nameless that said this story was bad, and I agree, I don't have all the information from the original story, I only make FanFiction so I can improve my writing skill and learn what I do wrong so that I can write my own story that I can publish. The part I hate the most about the story is my lack of knowledge.

_**Be warned, anybody who is thinking of reading this abortion of a fanfiction, it's bad**_

An abortion is when the doctors do something to a woman so the baby that is growing inside them is completely destroyed and disposed of.

_**Really bad**_

_**The kind of bad where you stop and wonder, "How the hell can something possibly be this bad," then you keep reading and realize that it gets worse right up to the end.**_

This story isn't even finished don't judge an unfinished project.

_**Accelerator acts exceptionally out of character, he would never raise a hand against a MISAKA, **_

He's out of character in all FanFiction stories because he wasn't created by the writer, and he killed, 10,031 of the clones.

_**even WORST in WWIII. In fact, WORST practically killed him when they first met in Russia and he didn't fight back until she drove him to the brink of insanity, causing him to awaken and **_

I only watched the Anime which didn't get that far yet so I don't know who WORST is but I do know it is the dark side of MISAKA.

_**even then he was somewhat restrained. Physically Hurting a sister, let alone Last Order herself, in any capacity would not be anywhere in his thought process.**_

He didn't hit her to hurt her, he did it to motivate her, and he had been teaching her for weeks before he started hitting her, and it was because he lost all his patients which he did warn her about it. Also he didn't get any sleep at night because of the guilt he felt about hitting her, an it wasn't even that hard and it was weeks before she started bleeding, if it was hard then it would have happened sooner, and he said he didn't like doing it and he stopped when she started bleeding.

_**He nearly died trying to save them, there is absolutely no way he would beat last order or starve the girl just to change her speech pattern, you bloody psychopath.**_

he didn't starve her to death, it was only from 8:00 A.M. to 6:00 P.M. Only 10 hours, and he fed her after, people can survive 3 days without food or water. He only did that because she started bleeding and she didn't hate him for it, and he did hate himself

0/10, did you even read the books?

No, I said before I only watched the Anime, I do plan on reading it on a Manga reading website, because I dont know how to get all he books, and I'm only 14 and I don't have a lot of money and my mother doesn't like Anime or Manga so she wouldn't get it for me. But I don't think the website has all the story.


	7. A New Friend

Accelerator's point of view:

For a week after Last Order's attempted suicide she was in a coma, and every day the boy who bullied her came to visit.

And Accelerator never left the room, he put a chair next to the bed and sat there all week. He stayed awake almost the whole time watching her. But on the last night almost morning he fell asleep.

He couldn't completely blame the boy for Last Order trying to kill herself. While he was training her he hit her every time she made a mistake, even though it wasn't very hard he had done it for weeks. And he had almost starved her to death, most people could survive a week without food and three days without water but she was just a young girl and created in a laboratory, and she enjoyed eating a lot of food, and no matter how much she ate she never got fat, she might have needed more food to survive then most people her age. And he had let her too to school even though he knew she would be bullied. He had only let her go because he was afraid she would hate him if he broke his promise to let her go. The only reason she was still alive was because the boy had came to apologise.

When he was a kid he had been teased for being a nerd and being abandoned by his parents**(****I don't know if he was a nerd but I said he was because when Last Order had the virus, to save her he read a file that told how her mind was supposed to be an then he destroyed then he fixed her mind, the only way he could have done that was if he had photographic memory)**. He had tried to kill himself the same way she had, jumping out the window. That was how he first discovered his power, when it stopped him from dying**(****I only watched the Anime, so I'm sorry if the Manga told a different story for how he discovered his powers)**. Unlike what happened with Last Order the bully didn't try to apologise and kept teasing him, he got angry very easy and started using his powers to kill people he got angry at. Later he got more control over his temper tantrums but he was used to killing people who got in his way that he didn't try to stop.

Last Order's point of view:

When Last Order woke up it was the middle of the day. When Accelerator had fallen asleep he used Last Order as a pillow, and his head was facing towards her. She had never seen him sleeping before, she always fell asleep first, and she never thought she would ever be that close to him with him hitting her or pushing her away. She could see drops of water by his eyes like he was about to cry before he fell asleep but the water didn't come out until the closing of his eyes pushed it out. She knew that when he woke up he would deny that he was worried about her.

As she was looking at him there was a knock on the door, which woke Accelerator up, at first he was surprised to see her awake but his surprise disappeared quickly. He got up and, like she expected, he acted like he normally did. He went and opened the door. The person who came through was the boy who was mean to her. She screamed an hid under the blanket and tried not to cry. Why did Accelerator let him in, she thought, didn't he know what he did to her.

Then she heard something hit the ground. When she pulled the blanket away she saw the boy sitting on the ground crying and Accelerator had left the room. Why did he leave the room with him in there with her, and why was he crying.

She got up and slowly walked towards him, "w-w-why a-a-are y-y-you c-c-crying, she asked. This time her stuttering wasn't from the horrible training, she felt like she could talk normally, the stuttering was because she was nervous.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you," he said, his voice sounded weird because of his crying, " I was just mad that you tried to attack me."

She got angry, and without stuttering she said, "you were mean to me before I attacked you, don't use that as an excuse to be mean to me.

His crying got worse, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you and I didn't know how to talk to someone who just started coming to school," he said.

"Stop making excuses," she yelled, "you're just a horrible person."

He stopped crying and said, "you're right, I am a horrible person, but since you won't accept my apology, that must mean you're a horrible person too." He got up and started to walk away. His whole body was shaking.

She was shocked for a few seconds but when she calmed down she ran over to him and grabbed him to stop him from walking away. "I'm sorry," she said, "please don't leave."

He pulled away from her and for a second she started crying, but then he hugged her. Five minutes later they pulled away from each other.

"I really am sorry," he said, "I want to be your friend." His body was shaking because he was afraid she wouldn't accept his friendship.

"I can't be your friend if I don't know your name," she said.

He didn't know what she meant, did she mean she wouldn't be his friend or that she wanted him to tell her his name.

"D-do you w-want me t-to tell y-you my n-name," he said. This stuttering was also from nervousness, it's not as bad as Last Order's because he's had more practice talking.

"Please, I want to be your friend, but people need to know the name of your friends," she said.

He grabbed her hand and said, "my name is Jimmy." She smiled and hugged him again.

Accelerator's point of view:

Accelerator was outside the door listening to their conversation. Accelerator was happy that Last Order had a new friend, but that meant that she would spend more time with for new friend than with him, but that was probably better for her.


	8. Lost Friend

Accelerator's point of view:

When Accelerator got back from his job of killing the people who fought against Espers(in the Anime the last thing it shows is him getting that job, I don't know if it ever happened in the Manga) he was very tired and irritated. Last Order didn't know about the job and he wanted to keep it that way, she trusted him even though he was mean to her and the only people she knew he killed was the 10,031 clones he killed before the experiment stopped, she didn't know he still killed people. If she found out that he still killed people she might hate him and never forgive him, and if she decided to leave him because of it then he would loose his reason to live.

He went to his room to take a nap. When he got there he saw something that made him more angry, which he later realised was unnecessary, but at the time he was already irritated and it was easy to make him angrier. Last Order was in his room looking in every drawer and cupboard and making his room a mess. When you are already irritated then it doesn't take a lot for you to loose control.

"What are you doing," he yelled. Last Order jumped and knocked over the lamp.

Her hands were shaking, she knew he was angry, and she had never seen him that angry before, but she knew that every time he left and came back he was irritated and that she shouldn't make him angry, and she didn't even talk to him until he calmed down.

"I was looking for the ball that you confiscated M-M-M," she said nervously, trying hard not to stutter , she had almost said Misaka again even after her training not to. She was so scared of his anger that she couldn't concentrate on taking normally.

"You could have waited until I got back to ask for it instead of making my room a mess," he yelled, he tried to calm down, he knew him yelling at her was hurting her feelings, but when he looked at the mess in his room he couldn't control himself.

"But I knew that when you got back you would be angry and you wouldn't give it to me," she said, tears start coming out of her eyes but he was to angry to care.

"You don't need the ball, and you won't find it in here because I destroyed it," he said. He hadn't really destroyed it but he was so angry that part of his mind wanted to make Last Order cry.

"I hate you so much that if you turned it into a rope you could wrap it around the world a million times," he said. The small part of him that was still trying to calm him down couldn't stand what he was saying to Last Order and his body started feeling weird. Then he realised that he had forgotten to turn off his powers after he was done fighting. His anger disappeared immediately, he knew that when Last Order got very sad she started turning violent to deal with the pain of her sadness, but before he could do anything she tried to hit him and his powers made her fly back. Fortunately Sh landed on his bed. He ran over to check on her, he was so angry at his carelessness and for making Last Order go flying that his body was shaking.

When Last Order saw his anger she misunderstood it and thought he was angry at her and was so scared of what he would do to her she couldn't even scream. She started moving to try to get away from him and she fell on the floor she started crawling away and got up and ran out of the room.

He was so shocked that he just stood there looking at the bed where Last Order had been a few seconds ago.

Last Order's point of view:

After an hour of thinking Last Order realised that Accelerator might not have meant to hurt her. She didn't see him turn on his powers so it could have been an accident and he forgot to turn them off, but he could also have turned it on before he entered the room specifically to do that, but that would mean he really hated her and wasn't just angry. She wanted him to be her friend but she was scared he would hate her, and if it was just an accident why did he have his powers turned on. She didn't care about that right now she just wanted to know if he hated her or if he was just angry.

She knew that he when he was sad he didn't sleep. So if he was just angry then he would have calmed down by now but he would regret what he did to her and wouldn't be able to sleep, but if he really hated her like he said then he would be able to sleep peacefully and not regret what he said. But she couldn't see if he slept peacefully yet because it wasn't time for him to sleep. She would have to wait until he would normally be asleep before she checked.

For the next few hours she thought about his words,"I hate you so much that if you turned it into a rope you could wrap it around the world a million times," those words really hurt her feelings she would probably never get over it even if they did become friends again.

When it was almost midnight she got up and walked quietly to his room, he was in his bed but that didn't mean he was asleep. She walked closer and looked up at him, she couldn't see his face clearly. He had the ability to make it so he couldn't hear sound so he could be awake but unable to hear her. She climbed up on the bed so she could see his face, his eyes were closed. She was in denial, she refused to believe he was asleep, she touched his face to see if he reacted, then she grabbed his have and shook his head but he still didn't react. Tears started coming out of her eyes and going down her face, he really hated her. She got up and ran out of the room and went to her own and started crying on her bed.

Accelerator's point of view:

Accelerator was awake the whole time pretending to be asleep. He knew why Last Order was there, but he didn't want her to forgive him easily. After she ran out of the room he had been thinking about all the times he had been mean to her, every time she forgave him immediately and acted like it didn't happen. But he couldn't let her forgive him without him working for it. When she climbed up on his bed it broke his heart, she wouldn't accept that he was asleep. When she touched him and shook his head he almost started crying, then one of her tears landed on his face and he did start crying. When she ran out of the room he tried to hide himself under his covers even though he knew that no one could see him crying.

Note from the author:

The next chapter will be about Jimmy helping Accelerator become friends with Last Order again.


	9. The Feelings Of Accelerator

I changed my mind about this chapter being about Jimmy helping Accelerator and Last Order become friends again.

It will be more about Accelerator's feelings about what happened. It is very short.

Accelerator's point of view:

That night, since she was so stubborn, Last Order went into his room five times and did the same thing, but the last time she fell asleep on him for half an hour before going back to her room, he was tempted to grab her and hug her every time but he forced himself not to by clenching his fist, he did it so tightly that his fingernails stabbed into his hands even though they were smooth and short.

The next day he got up and went to her room to check on her but she had already gone to school. He sat at the table next that was facing the door so he could wait for her to come home(I don't know how the apartment looked so I'm making it up), he knew she would come back because she had no where else to go.

While he was waiting he thought about how he could get Last Order to forgive him but he was scared he might have gone too far with pretending to be asleep. Sometimes he fell asleep for a little bit and had nightmares or daymares about Last Order always hating him, not coming back, or being dead, but each time he woke up more scared then the previous time.

When Last Order came through the door he saw redness in her eyes from crying. She closed the door then turned around and when she saw him she jumped back and hit her head on the doorknob, he almost got up and went over to her, but he forced himself to stay still. She backed up against the wall and slid across the wall over tho the door on the other side of the room, once she was through he heard her run to her room. He let his head fall onto the table. Then he went to bed but didn't sleep.

That night, to his surprise, she came into his room and put her pillow on top of him and climbed on top of him and laid down on top of him. For the first few minutes he heard whimpering from Last Order before she fell asleep. He wanted to touch her and hug her but was scared it would wake her up and little kids needed a lot more sleep then adults. He felt very comfortable with her on top of him. Sometimes he fell asleep but had nightmares about Last Order leaving him or dying and he woke up immediately. A few minutes before he would normally wake up she got up and left the room probably to get ready for school.


	10. Jimmy's Friendship Council

Accelerator's point of view:

When Accelerator got up and didn't see Last Order he thought she might have gone to school until he remembered that it was Saturday. He decided to let her be by herself for a while, but if she didn't come back an hour before her bed time the he would look for her. When it was the time she normally got back from school the door open but instead of Last Order, it was Jimmy(since it's Japanese it would actually be Jimi).

Jimmy's point of view:

Jimmy really needed to talk to Accelerator about Last Order, he knew that Accelerator didn't really Hate Last Order because of seeing how he acted when she was in a coma, he really needed to know why he let Last Order believe he hated her. He sat at the table across from Accelerator. He could tell Accelerator was sad because he just kept looking at the table and not doing anything.

"I know that Last Order is a clone," he said. Accelerator immediately looked up. "I saw three people that looked like her but were older, and they had a weird way of talking like they didn't consider themselves real people." Accelerator looked down at the table again.

"I know you don't hate Last Order," he said, "it's obvious that you were only pretending to sleep, if you were then you would have woken up when she shook her head."

"How do you know what happened," said Accelerator said, still not looking up and sounding very depressed.

"I met her earlier today, she was about to jump off a bridge, and when I stopped her she told me everything," he said. He saw tears coming out of Accelerator's eyes, Jimmy didn't know that Accelerator could get that emotional or get emotional at all, any doubt that Accelerator cared about Last Order left him.

"Why do you care so much about Last Order, and why did you pretend be asleep when you knew she would forgive you easily," said Jimmy.

"I couldn't let her forgive me that easily, I just wanted to teach her that she shouldn't forgive a person that easily for what I did, even though it was an accident," he said, "but now I think I went too far, now she might never forgive me, she came into my room six times to see if I was awake and every time I ignored her, then last night she came into my room again and used my body as a bed cushion, even though I hurt her feelings she still loves me, but she's scared to let me know because she thinks I hate her, she won't even get close to me unless she thinks I'm asleep."

"Why does she care so much about you, she forgives you easily but when I hurt her feelings she refused to at first," Jimmy said. He was surprised that Accelerator was admitting that he cared about Last Order without fighting his feelings at least a little bit, he didn't think it was possible for someone that killed so many people to care that much about someone.

"Last Order was an emergency control system for the other clones just in case they went out of control, there were 20,ooo other clones and I was supposed to kill all of them, but I was stopped after killing 10,031 clones by someone who had the power to make my powers useless, After the experiment ended Last Order was freed from her incubator before she was ready by a guy that wanted to use her to get the clones that were left over to attack everyone in Academy City And maybe the whole world, a few months(I don't actually know how long it was)after the experiment ended Last Order came to me, she believed that I didn't really want to kill the clones and everything I said to the clones before I killed them was to get them to say they didn't want to fight, I never admitted it but she was right, I was only able to kill them because I convinced myself that they weren't real people, but they would never say they didn't want to fight, they were only created to fight and be killed, they don't even consider themselves real people, Last Order wanted me to help get back to her incubator, but I left her in a restaurant when she went unconscious from the virus and being incomplete, and she was taken by the guy that put the virus into her, when I found her I was told I had to kill her because we couldn't get rid of the virus, but I wanted to try to save her even though if I failed it could mean the end of the world, I used my powers to get rid of the virus, but I was shot in the head and couldn't use my powers because they were already being used, but I was able to survive by using my powers at the last second to keep it from entering my brain, and my powers were weakened and I need a machine to turn them on for half an hour, and Last Order has been with me ever since that time, but recently I got a job killing people that hate espers, but Last Order doesn't know about it, when I get back I'm very easy to make angry, and I forgot to turn off my powers and because I was irritated that she messed up my room and said mean things to her and she tried to hit me and because of my powers she went flying back."

"Maybe you shouldn't have talked about killing people," Jimmy said, "I convinced Last Order to wait outside the door so she would hear what you said and forgive you, she might forgive you for hurting her but she will be angry that you kept secrets from her."

Accelerator's point of view:

Accelerator got up and ran to the door and opened it but Last Order wasn't there, he looked around and saw Last Order run around the corner of the hallway. He ran after her, she was the fastest person he had ever seen even though she was smaller then all the people he fought.(remember this is based on the Anime not the Manga)


	11. Finding Last Order

Accelerator's point of view:

Accelerator was angry with himself, he had been very close to becoming Last Order's friend again, but he had ruined it by revealing his job. He didn't know why he told Jimmy about it, but his mind wasn't working properly, and he was sure that if he told Jimmy everything then he would help him with Last Order.

Last Order had a lot more energy than him, and he had to use the cane to stop himself from falling over, so she escaped him easily. He decided to wait so she had time to calm down, he had put tracking devices on every pair of clothes she had so he could find her anywhere.

Last Order's point of view:

Last Order had been happy when she heard Accelerator say he cared about her and she wanted to run in and hug him, but then he told Jimmy about the job he had. She didn't care that Accelerator had a job to kill people, she felt betrayed that he kept it a secret from her, and that he didn't want her to forgive him. She loved him more than anyone else in the world, and was worried about him every time he left, and was scared to talk to him when he got back, because of his bad mood. She was happy durning the few times they could spend together.

But right now she didn't want to talk to him or see him. He made her believe he had stopped killing people, even though he never actually said it. She wanted him to stop killing, because if he killed someone important the police might go after him and he would kill them, then the army would go after him, and he could only fight for a few minutes, eventually they would kill him. Then she wouldn't have a friend anymore.

Thinking about the police and the army trying to kill him made her start crying, she didn't want him to die, it didn't matter how mean he was to her because she knew he didn't mean what he said to her. But even though she knew he didn't mean it she still couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to her. His power activating and making her go flying back had made it seem like he meant what he said, but now she knew he had just forgotten to turn his powers off. That thought made her go back to thinking about him killing people and the army trying to kill him.

It hurt her feelings that he tricked her into believing that he slept peacefully. He had been awake the whole time and didn't do or say anything about her going in his room and sleeping on top of him. He didn't even move. Part of her was glad he didn't because she got to spend more time with him, without him being mean, but most of her was angry that he didn't want her to forgive him and be her friend again.

The small part of her that wanted to go to Accelerator and hug him was scared that the rest of her would never forgive him for tricking her.

Accelerator's point of view:

Some how Last Order's subconscious had made the tracking signal go into all the other clones so he was tracking all of them, not just Last Order.

He had searched almost all of them before he found her. He almost ran over to her, but he saw that she was still crying and he hid behind the corner. He didn't like watching her crying but he didn't want her to run away when he wasn't looking, so he just kept watching.

He was afraid she would never stop crying, but eventually she did. But then a drunk guy came around the corner on the other side of the building next to them and he had a broken bottle with sharp glass points, his wobbling made him trip and the glass would have impaled Last Order if Accelerator hadn't ran over and grabbed her.

The glass scratched his leg but he didn't care. Normally he would have attacked the guy, but now all he wanted to do was protect Last Order. Last Order tried getting out of his arms but he was too strong. She started screaming and hitting him, but he ignored her. She even started scratching him, and grabbing pieces of his skin and pulling. But eventually she tired herself out. When he got far enough away he sat down but kept holding her. When he looked at her he could see tears in her eyes, but when she noticed that he was looking at her she looked away and refused to look at him. He pulled her as close to him as he could an hugged her, her whole body was shaking and she still wouldn't looked at him, but she also didn't pull away.

Last Order's point of view:

Last Order didn't know what to do, she wanted to hit Accelerator as hard as she could, but she was tired from crying and hitting him, and it was comfortable in his arms, and it was cold outside.

Her mind went cloudy and she couldn't think, and her body moved on its own, she put her arms around him and hugged him, eventually he went to sleep.


	12. Forgiveness

Accelerator's point of view:

Accelerator was scared to move, if he woke Last Order, he was afraid she would start fighting again, and she needed sleep, she was too young to spend a lot of time awake. But he thought it would be better if she slept in her bed.

Two parts of his mind were arguing about if Last Order would forgive him, his optimistic part and his pessimistic part. For most of his life he let his pessimistic side control his actions, but after being with Last Order for almost a year his optimistic side was awakened.

"She'll never forgive you," his pessimistic side said, "You're mean to her all the time, she only stayed with you because she believed you were a good person you killing all those people and keeping it a secret from her tells her that you aren't."

His optimistic side said, "she doesn't care about you killing people, she was just sad you kept secrets from her, if you give her time she'll forgive you."

"Being with you taught her to be stubborn, she will hold on to her anger," said Pessimism, "she didn't forgive Jimmy when he apologised, even when he started crying."

"Jimmy had reminded her that she had no parents, no one likes being reminded of that," said Optimism, "keeping a secret isn't enough to make her not forgive you."

"Girls don't think of it like that, they think of it as betraying them," Pessimism said, "girl what people keeping secrets from them."

For hours he kept arguing with himself. Optimism wasn't strong enough to win and Pessimism kept making him feel worse.

Last Order's point of view:

When Last Order woke up she was calmed down, but every time she moved just a little bit Accelerator squeezed her. Right now she was enjoying being with Accelerator, but she promised that she would yell at him later.

Then Accelerator, who still thought she was asleep, rearranged her position, with her head on his shoulders, and got up and started walking home.

On the way a guy on the street started following them and insulting him, then he insulted her, calling her a worm. Accelerator turned around and ran at him and used one of his hand to hold her and punched the guy with the other. She couldn't see anything, but she didn't like Accelerator fighting.

She hoped he didn't hurt the guy too badly, and she would never forgive him if he killed the guy. She didn't want to see a dead body.

Then she felt him reach up to turn on his powers and her anger exploded. She kicked him in the family jewels and he almost fell over but caught himself. Then she hit him until he let go. Since she was out of energy she couldn't run so she walked as fast as she could.

Behind her she heard one more hit, she didn't want to know who was hitting and who was being hit. Then someone grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back, she knew it was Accelerator. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go, so she pushed her fingernails into his hand and felt them go through the skin. She started to panic. First he pulled his hand back a little, then since he was still affected by adrenaline from the fight his hand went back and pushed her onto her butt, without his powers.

When he did she saw why he was going to turn on his powers, there was a big knife in his shoulder with a small piece of her shirt in the knife. She didn't even notice her shirt rip. If she didn't almost knock him over the knife would have gone through both of them, but Accelerator would have been able to turn on his powers and it would have deflected the knife. She also saw the guy on the ground, still alive but hurt too bad to get up, the last punch was made to his stomach.

She started crying. She could feel blood on her hands from pushing her fingernails into his hand. They both said,"sorry," at the same time. He pulled the knife out, ripped the whole sleeve, and wrapped it around his shoulder and tried it tightly. He completely ignored the wound on his hand.

He walked over to her, leaned down and hugged her, tightly with his good arm and loosely with his wounded arm. Then he fell unconscious.

She knew he was still alive because she could feel his pulse. She tried to lift him up but he was too heavy, so she grabbed his body under his armpits so she wouldn't hurt his arm when she pulled him.

On the way home she found a wagon. She lifted him as high as he could and leaned him on the wagon, then she climbed on the wagon and pulled him up more. Then she set him down as she climbed out.

When she got home, since they didn't allow the wagon inside, she dragged him into the elevator. Upstairs she dragged him to their apartment, Jimmy was still waiting so he helped get Accelerator into his bed(Aiho Yomikawa is on vacation so she can't help), then he left.

She removed his shirt sleeve from his shoulder and replaced it with a proper bandage, she wanted to put Hydrogen Peroxide or Rubbing Alcohol on it but was afraid it would wake him up. She was very tired and she didn't want to leave Accelerator, and the chair in the room was uncomfortable, so she climbed on the bed beside him and got as close as she could to him and fell asleep immediately.

**(I put Aiho Yomikawa on vacation so it wouldn't seem weird that she didn't do anything)**


	13. Sick Last Order

Accelerator's point of view:

When Accelerator woke up and felt Last Order beside him he almost pushed her away, but then his memories of the last few days came back to him. He started to get ubiquitous but then he felt Last Order's arm wrapped around him, and he stopped himself. He didn't want to wake her up, she had dragged him all the way back home and bandaged his shoulder by herself, she deserved to sleep as much as she wanted, as comfortably as possible. It would have been more comfortable without him there but moving would wake her up.

Then his dark side woke up and told him that he had gotten too attached to her and that it was making him weaker. He couldn't do his job if he was worried about Last Order's feelings. The only connection he should have with Last Order was his promise he made to himself to protect her. Being with her changed him and made him too nice, he shouldn't be afraid to hurt her feelings, he had done it a lot of times and it didn't make her dislike him until he started being nice to her. He should leave her if he can't keep his emotions under control.

Then she started coughing, which woke her up, and interrupted his thoughts. When she didn't stop he got up and helped her sit up so the air could get to her lungs easier, when that didn't work he picked her up and squeezed her tightly to pop any air bubbles in her lungs. His dark side said he didn't have to pick he up, he could have just put one hand on her back and pushed on her chest with the other, or just leaned her against the wall and pushed on her chest, his only requirement was to keep her alive. He ignored the thought and lifted her higher in his arms so she was more comfortable.

He could never leave her, at least not while she was sick. Then another part of his mind activated and he felt a little fear and he threw her on the bed, then he was shocked. No one knew about it, but he had multiple personalities. He kept them under control with his powers and even after he started needing help using his powers they weren't able to take control, just give him a few thoughts that weren't his own. His dark side was right, he was getting weak, he had less control of his other personalities. He needed to get control of his emotions, the other personalities could take over,and he didn't want Last Order to know, she might stop liking him, and there was one that would kill her. He would never let that happen.

Last Order started laughing, her face was red, and tears were coming from her eyes. He felt her forehead and it was hot. Last Order had never been sick before and it was making her crazy. He didn't know how to take care of people, but he did know that Last Order had to be cooled down or she would get too hot for her body to handle. He got a fan and plugged it in near the bed and turned it on. Her sickness was caused by exhaustion, she worked so hard bringing him back to the apartment that her body couldn't fight the bacteria and viruses that were in her body.

A lot of people start crying the first time they get sick because their body doesn't feel normal and it's uncomfortable. He was nervous that one fan wouldn't be enough so he got two more.

He knew he needed to get control of his emotions but he couldn't do it while she was sick, he needed to take care of her.

Then she started having a seizure and moving around uncontrollably. He picked her up and held her body to keep her from moving, eventually she calmed down. She started saying things to him that didn't make sense, like calling him an angel. Then she called him "daddy." He pushed her away and slapped her, he didn't know why he did it, it just didn't feel right for her to call him that, and why did she say daddy, she knew she considered him part of her family, but he didn't pay attention to her very much, only when she wasn't near him and he was worried, a father wasn't like that, they either completely cared about their child or completely abandoned them, not in between. But she never had a father so he was probably the closest thing she had. He threw her back on the bed and started walking out of the room but she started calling to him. She got up and followed him, he sped up, and she did too, he slammed the door before he realized that her hand was there. She screamed and he turned around and opened the door, he saw her on the ground crying. He saw marks on her fingers and grabbed her hand, once he knew they weren't broken he picked her up and brought her back to the bed. The whole way she hugged him and kept calling him an angel or daddy, he didn't know why she kept loving him even though he hurt her, he didn't know being sick could cause so many delusions, once she was better she either wouldn't remember, or would be angry at him, at least for a little while. He put her down and covered her up and tucked the sheets under the mattress to hold her down, then he left the room and locked the door.

He tried meditating but her crying and calling for him distracted him, he wanted to take care of her but it broke his heart to see her delusional, if he got control of his emotions it wouldn't matter, he could watch her and keep her safe without being affected by her complaining and affection. He didn't want to ignore her but he also didn't want one of his other personalities to hurt her. He could try to use his powers to make the sickness go away, but without his full power he couldn't do something that took so much concentration.

Then Jimmy came to visit, so Accelerator sent him to watch Last Order and warned him about her delusions. He calmed the screaming down a little for an hour. At the end of the hour he heard a noise, when he looked he saw Last Order with tape on her mouth running towards him, then Jimmy jumped on top of her to hold her down, but it didn't work, she kept crawling towards him with Jimmy on top of her, and she kept calling Jimmy a monster.

With his restored control of his emotions the part that was worried about her was just a whisper in the back of his head, he was able to convince himself that his want to stop her delusions was just because it was annoying.

He turned on his powers and touched her head and concentrated. Because of his self created anger he made a mistake and a small cut appeared on her left eyebrow, but he gained control quickly, in three minutes she had calmed down, but was still crying. First Accelerator yelled at Jimmy for taping Last Order's mouth shut and tackling her then he sent him away. Then he picked a Last Order up and yelled at her for not fighting the delusions. She seemed embarrassed but also irritated.

Last Order's point of view:

Last Order was embarrassed that she lost a fight against a sickness, and against Jimmy, but she was irritated that Accelerator left her. When he stopped yelling she had calmed down and she tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"I'm no longer going to let you show affection to me anymore, I can't do my job when you're distracting me," he said. A small tear came out of her eye, but she backed away, being with him was enough for her she didn't need affection, she just wanted to be with Accelerator, even though he did go back to being a jerk.


End file.
